


Soulmate AU- Last Words Iwaoi

by QueenCrimson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Last words, M/M, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 01:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10149743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCrimson/pseuds/QueenCrimson
Summary: AN: Hey there reader! This piece isn’t fully edited and was written on a whim, if there are any critical flaws please let me know! I live for constructive criticism. This is the first piece I’ve written and completed since I started college, so please let me know if you like it. The story might be a little jumpy, I was originally going to make it into a short series, but decided on a one-shot instead. This is just a little addition, this is an ANGST piece, if you don’t like those kinds of one-shots, please don’t read this. ~Risa





	

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey there reader! This piece isn’t fully edited and was written on a whim, if there are any critical flaws please let me know! I live for constructive criticism. This is the first piece I’ve written and completed since I started college, so please let me know if you like it. The story might be a little jumpy, I was originally going to make it into a short series, but decided on a one-shot instead. This is just a little addition, this is an ANGST piece, if you don’t like those kinds of one-shots, please don’t read this. ~Risa

It was a cruel fate indeed, to live in a world where soulmates existed, but you wouldn't know until it was far too late to truly matter. You could have a lifetime together, or you could only have a handful of moments. When an individual's soulmate utters their last living words, the words would appear on the wrist of their soulmate. There would be no knowing if you had met your soulmate until one had passed away.

 

Oikawa Tōru believed that he had found his soulmate, but he didn't ever want to find out if he was correct. The mere thought of seeing the last words of his soulmate appear in his wrist filled him with dread. He so firmly believed that he had found his soulmate in his best friend, and yet he didn't dare tell the slightly older male. He couldn't risk possibly destroying his friendship with Iwaizumi Hajime, he wouldn't dare risk it on a mere whim. The duo had already spent so much time apart at this point, with both of them attending universities in different areas, it was sometimes impossible for them to meet up. Oikawa didn't want to risk Iwaizumi distancing himself because of an assumption that could prove too far from true. Distance and time would never effect Oikawa's feelings, and he knew that Iwaizumi would always be his friend, but pushing for anything more almost felt too selfish. As much as he wished for more, he could still be content with the fact that he still had his friend. As of recently, Iwaizumi had decided to visit, and Oikawa was now waiting for the call so he could finally pick him up. It felt like he had been waiting a lifetime and yet he still hadn't heard from Iwaizumi. 

 

He quickly ran out of patience and decided to call Iwaizumi, unwilling to wait anymore. He immediately went to FaceTime Iwaizumi, but before he could, he got a FaceTime request from the man in question. He quickly answered and Iwaizumi's face appeared on the small screen, he looked annoyed, which amused Oikawa for some reason. 

 

"Iwa-Chan, where are you?" Oikawa whined dramatically while staring at the small image of Iwaizumi, who looked greatly annoyed by his childhood friend. "Eh! Are you still at your university?!"

 

"Oi, will you be quiet for a second?! I got caught up in some work, and so I can't leave yet. I'm going have to push back this visit a little bit, but I'll be there in the morning so don't bother waiting up for me." Iwaizumi responded, the annoyance clear in his tone.

 

"That's too long for me to wait!" Oikawa cried

 

"It's not even that long Shittykawa! Just go to bed and I'll be there in the morning." Iwaizumi didn't quite understand why his friend was so desperate to see him, but he almost relieved to have a reason to visit.

 

"Fine fine, what time will you be here?" Oikawa questioned pouting

 

"Probably around eight or nine, you better not forget to pick me up from the station again." 

 

"That was one time!"

 

"One time too many!" 

 

"I won't forget, I promise!" Oikawa whined, the last time Iwaizumi had visited him, he had been late to pick him up, but he most certainly did not forget to pick him up. He had been so excited about the visit that he couldn't fall asleep and then ended up oversleeping the next morning. This time he was determined to not let that happen, he was too excited to see his friend after they had spent over a year apart.

 

"Alright, then go to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning." He said

 

"Okay Iwa-Chan, goodnight!" Oikawa flashed a peace sign and grinned slightly.

 

"Oh look, another rare genuine smile, it's so weird seeing you without any ulterior motives." Iwaizumi said in a bored tone.

 

"How rude Iwa-Chan! I never have any ulterior motives!"

 

"Pfft, right, either way, goodnight, I'll see you soon Crappykawa." Iwaizumi said, his lip twitched into a brief smile at Oikawa’s childish behavior before ending the call. Oikawa puffed out his cheeks as he pouted slightly. Iwaizumi had always made comments like that, but despite his harsh words, it was always clear that he cared deeply for his childhood friend. 

 

“Less than twelve hours until I get to see him again.” Oikawa sat in his bed, trying to fight off the smile on his face that just refused to go away; he fell back and grinned at the ceiling. He had set at least four alarms at this point to make sure that he would be up and ready to go by the time Iwaizumi arrived. To say he was excited was an understatement, waiting so long to see him felt unbearable. With some hesitation, the twenty-year-old got ready for bed so he wouldn’t make the mistake of sleeping through his alarms. He restlessly laid in bed, ready for the morning to come, he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

 

_"You're the best partner that I can boast. You're a really amazing setter. Even if the team changes, that will not change. But when we fight, I will defeat you." For some reason, the words seemed to play in Oikawa's dreams. He had yet to face off against Iwaizumi in a match, but he still remembers the promise that was made years ago. At the end of the day, there really weren't too many moments that he had forgotten, it was nearly impossible to forget all the time he had spent with Iwaizumi. Whether the moments were sheer chaos or blissful peace, they all had a special place in Oikawa's heart. Unbeknownst to him, Iwaizumi felt the same way. They cherished their moments together, even when they got locked in arguments. Neither of them could ever regret their friendship, Oikawa still clearly remembered the day he said goodbye. It was the night of his farewell party, and it was getting late, he had to leave early the next morning, but didn't feel anywhere close to prepared._

 

_"Oi, Crappykawa, why are you being so quiet?" Iwaizumi questioned_

 

_"I was just thinking..." The brunette responded as he stared at the sky, he was having an internal conflict with himself as he sat with his best friend. He knew this may be his last chance to admit his feeling, and yet the thought of even trying was nauseating. He hadn't realized just how unprepared he was to leave._

 

_"About?" Iwaizumi asked_

 

_"Iwa-Chan, I'm leaving tomorrow, and I don't really know when I'll be back," Oikawa said the sadness was clear in his voice._

 

_"So, you really were just faking happiness for your party." Iwaizumi said bluntly_

 

_"No, it's not like that, I was really happy at the party, but now, it's just different." He said "you know, we might not see each other again, we might not be friends anymore after this."_

 

_"What are you even saying Oikawa?" Iwaizumi said before hitting Oikawa upside the head._

 

_"Ow, Iwa-Chan!" Oikawa cried_

 

_"Don't be dumb, it's not like we're never going to see each other again, we're not even going to be that far away from each other. Besides, did you already forget? We're going to fight on the court one day, and I'm definitely not going to leave you alone once I win." Iwaizumi scoffed_

 

_"Who said I'm gonna let you win?" Oikawa said defiantly._

 

_"Who said it was up to you?" Iwaizumi responded, and Oikawa smiled slightly, feeling reassured by Iwaizumi's words. The two of them hadn't gone more than a day without talking in the past two years, but their opportunities to visit each other seemed to fall with each passing month. Between exams, projects, and practice, they rarely had time to see each other, and their summers were always packed with different tasks. Oikawa felt depressed whenever he thought about how rare it was for him to see Iwaizumi, but it made the times they could visit even more significant. Maybe it was time for Oikawa to share his theory with Iwaizumi, to tell him that they were soulmates would take a weight off of Oikawa's shoulders. If Iwaizumi did return his feels, then there would be a greater reason for them to try to visit one another. Oikawa had set his resolve there, maybe it was a risk, but it was a risk worth taking. He didn't want to make the mistake of keeping his feelings a secret until it was too late, he didn't want to learn that he was right all along when the fated last words appeared on his wrist. He would rather risk this now and have the chance of living a happy life with Iwaizumi. Even if he was proven wrong in the end, he would gladly be wrong if it meant Iwaizumi at least knew his feelings._

 

With that final thought, Oikawa's alarm rang, awakening him with ease; his excitement motivated him to quickly jump out of bed and go get ready. It was seven, so it wasn't painfully early, which only made Oikawa's morning more pleasant. Oikawa showered, and went about his normal morning routine, with the except of breakfast which he decided could wait until after he had picked up Iwaizumi. He checked his phone to see that Iwaizumi had texted him earlier to tell him that he was boarding the six o'clock train. ' _He must have had to have woken up so early to catch that train_.' Oikawa thought as he turned on his TV, the second he did he was greeted by a red banner that read " _breaking news_ " 

 

" _Early this morning, there was a reported incident involving the bullet train on course to Tokyo. The train departed from its first station at approximately_ _five am_ _and was scheduled to arrive in Tokyo at eight, but on its route from Miyagi to Tokyo, the train derailed with 156 passengers on board. The current condition of many of the passengers is unknown, but it is assumed that a mass majority is most likely in critical condition. News on the incident will be updated hourly, thank you for watching channel 5 news._ " The reporter stated from the screen, a solemn expression on their face; Oikawa's eyes went wide as he fumbled around to find his phone. That was the train Iwaizumi was supposed to be on, he was almost certain of it; he didn't hesitate to dial his friend's number. With the phone pressed to his ear, he tried to be patient while he waited for the call to go through.

 

 _"Hey, you've reach Iwaizumi Hajime, I can't come to the phone right now, but leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."_ Oikawa was sent straight to voicemail and a sense of dread seemed to pierce his heart.

 

"No, there's no way," Oikawa said breathlessly as he tried calling again and again and again, each time being sent to voicemail. He shook his head in disbelief and his eyes landed on his wrist, he didn't want to turn it over, he didn't want to see if anything was written on the other side. It took every shred of motivation he had to flip his wrist, and even when he did, he could not will himself to look. He forced his eyes to his wrist, and the second he did, his stomach dropped. There was faint black writing sprawled across his wrist, a phrase he didn't want to see.

 

_I'm going to Tokyo to visit an old friend of mine_

 

Oikawa felt like he might break down at the second, he would have burst into tears if it weren't for the fact that he was interrupted by the ring of his cell phone.

 

"Hello?" He answered, his voice completely empty.

 

" _Hello, is this Oikawa Tōru?_ " The voice on the line questioned

 

"Yes?" Oikawa answered

 

" _You were listed as Iwaizumi Hajime's emergency contact, he is currently at Tokyo General Hospital and you were appointed his proxy should he be unable to express his own wishes._ " The women said

 

"W-What? But we're not family, shouldn't his parents be the ones to make those kinds of decisions?" Oikawa questioned in confusion.

 

" _Typically, that would be the case, but he listed you as his proxy should anything happen to him. If you could please come to the hospital, the doctors will be able to discuss the possibilities._ " She said

 

"Of course, I'll be right there," Oikawa answered; he ended the call without a second thought and was out the door in a matter of minutes, forgetting to turn off the TV in his rush. Iwaizumi was alive, but the words sprawled on his wrist were something he would have said. Oikawa questioned if he was wrong about his theory, or if the soulmate mark was incorrect. This didn't make sense to him in the slightest, but in this moment, that was far from his greatest concern. He was almost certain that he had never been in such a rush to get anywhere, but nothing had felt quite as important as this moment. He didn't know what could happen in the next few minutes, he didn't know Iwaizumi's condition, all he knew was that he didn't want to spend another moment away. He had probably broken the speed limit at this point while racing to the hospital, but he honestly didn't care, it didn't matter. He jogged through the hospital doors and immediately went to the front desk, he tried to keep his composure, but to say it was difficult was an understatement.

 

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman at the main desk asked

 

"Yes, I'm Oikawa Tōru, and I got a call that my friend is in the hospital, apparently, I'm his proxy," Oikawa answered, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke, his panic slowly becoming overwhelming.

 

"Alright, what is the patient’s name?" She asked

 

"Iwaizumi Hajime..." he answered, she quickly nodded and went silent for a moment as she typed in the information. After a few seconds, she held out a small badge with Oikawa's name printed on it.

 

"Go up to the eighth floor and go speak to the person at the desk there, they will call the doctor you need to speak with." She sent a sympathetic smile to the man, who only barely noticed it.

 

"Thank you." He said before quickly following her directions and making his way to the eighth floor. The whole situation seemed to blur by in his panic, the next thing he knew was waiting for the doctor in a private room, his leg shaking in anticipation.

 

"Oikawa Tōru?" Oikawa's head quickly snapped towards the door and he stood up.

 

"That's me," Oikawa said, probably speaking a little too fast.

 

"Hello, I'm Dr. Kenzo, I am Iwaizumi Hajime's doctor." A slightly petite woman said as she outstretched her hand to shake his, Oikawa lightly shook her hand.

 

"How is he?" Oikawa asked, not caring too much about introductions at the moment.

 

"He has been stabilized for now, but he is in critical condition, he was extremely lucky to have even made it to the hospital. As it stands, we have nearly lost him three times, and it was a miracle that we got him back on the last incident." She answered

 

"So where do we go from here?" Oikawa questioned

 

"We can't do too much at the moment, his condition isn't nearly stable enough for us to act at the moment. We have to wait until he shows more signs of stability before he could say for sure. With that being said, his condition over the last hour has been deteriorating rapidly." She said sadly

 

"What are you trying to tell me right now?" Oikawa said, his voice betraying all of his feelings.

 

"It might be in your best interest to say your goodbyes, his chance of survival is very small." She said

 

"Am I allowed to sit in his room?" Oikawa asked, the dread slowly settling in his chest, he didn’t know what to do, for once he felt completely lost.

 

“Yes, at least for now.” Dr. Kenzo tried to stop herself from sending a sympathetic look toward the younger male in front of her, but she knew that there were only so many things she could do.

 

“I don’t know if you know the answer, but how many people survived this accident?” All the energy that Oikawa had when he woke up this morning seemed to fade into a sense of self-loathing.

 

“If I recall correctly, there were 156 people total on the train, we didn’t get all of them, but we took in around 70 people. Fifty were pronounced dead on site, and of the 70, only ten are not in critical condition.” She said, trying her best to break it down, though she didn’t entirely know why he wanted to know. “The remaining patients were sent to another hospital, and I believe most of them were stabilized, but their condition isn’t significantly better than the patients we received.”

 

“Is there any chance he’ll recover?” Oikawa asked

 

“I can’t say for sure at the moment, we’re doing everything we can.” She said, Oikawa already knew that there wasn’t anything that could be done, the words on his wrist nearly assured that. “I can take you to his room now if you’d like.”

 

“That would be good.” Oikawa nodded, but he was slightly afraid of what he might see, she nodded and motioned for him to follow her. As they walked down the hall, he felt like he was practically dragging himself, when they stopped in front of a sliding glass door, with the curtains drawn to avoid any prying eyes, Oikawa could feel his blood run cold, and he could hear his heart beat.

 

“Before we go in, I should tell you what you expect.” She said, wincing slightly as she spoke, she could tell how hard this was for him. “In the accident, there was a lot of debris, shattered glass, and sharp metal rods mainly, so he has a fairly large number of cuts across his body, and several on his face. A fire started shortly after the crash, and he has several burns on his torso and legs, although, his burns are mainly first degree burns, so it’s not nearly as bad as some of his other injuries. His right arm and leg were broken, and we believe there may have also been a spinal injury. We have him on a ventilator because he currently can’t breathe on his own, and an IV that’s administering painkillers and other medications he needs.”

 

“Alright,” Oikawa said as he let out a shaky sigh, he didn’t know what else to say, his legs felt like they might give out any second.

 

“Are you ready to go in?” She asked

 

“Yes.” He answered dully, she nodded one last time before opening the door, she walked him through the rules before leaving him alone in the room. Standing in the room by himself, he suddenly felt petrified, he couldn’t breathe, the sight in front of him was too painful.

 

Iwaizumi was lying unconscious in the bed, wrapped in several blood-stained bandages, and connected to more monitors, and other medical equipment than Oikawa could keep track of. He slowly walked over to the side of the bed, and fell into the chair, he didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know if he should say something, or if silence was better. Every day he had spent with Iwaizumi had felt like it moved too quickly, but in this time of uncertainty, it suddenly felt like time wasn’t moving at all.

 

“Iwa-Chan, what are you doing lazing around like this, get it together.” Oikawa pouted slightly as he spoke to his unconscious friend. For some reason, it was the first thing he could think to say, for once he wouldn’t mind if Iwaizumi would just wake up to call him a crappy guy. He didn’t care if all the older boy had for him was insults, it would always be better than this silence.

 

“You’re so much better than this, you’re so strong, you can’t give up today, you don’t give up.” Oikawa said desperately, each hour that passed made the silence more and more painful. “Don’t you remember your promise? You were going to fight me on the court, we were going to face off, you swore you were going to beat me. Remember?” Time continued to pass, and nothing seemed to change, Oikawa was just glad that it hadn’t taken a turn for the worst.

 

“Iwa-Chan, do you remember all those nights we’ve spent together, training late, and working to accomplish our goals?” Oikawa said, 13 hours had passed since he had arrived at the hospital, it was almost 10, and he hadn’t stopped speaking to his childhood friend for more than ten minutes since he entered the room. “We had so many dreams, you can’t let them end today, push forward, keep moving forward. You’re unbreakable, you made me feel like anything was possible, don’t fall now. I’m here for you, your family, your friends, everyone, they’re waiting for you. Don’t leave us all behind, no one wants to live without you, you’re too important.”

 

"Iwa-Chan, please, please hang on." Oikawa pleaded desperately, his voice was hoarse and tears streaked his face as they fell onto the pristine hospital bed. He squeezed his best friend's hand, praying for at least some kind of small response. Almost 16 hours had passed, and there was still no change, nurses and doctors rotated in and out, but hardly any spoke to him. "Hajime, I'm your soulmate, please don't leave me." Never before had Oikawa felt this much panic or pain, the words imprinted on his wrist mocked him as he knew that there was nothing he could do. 

 

_I'm going to Tokyo to visit an old friend of mine_

 

If he hadn't wanted Iwaizumi to visit so badly, this would never have happened, both of them would still be okay, but Oikawa so selfishly wanted to see his friend. Iwaizumi had gotten on the train because Oikawa had begged him to visit. _'He shouldn't have been on that train, he shouldn't be the one laying in a hospital bed!'_ Oikawa’s own thoughts betrayed him and worsened his anguish as he wept. "Please don't leave me, I love you." There was a slight change in the rhythm from the heart monitor. Oikawa felt a brief surge of hope as his eyes snapped to the dark screen, but the small glimmer of hope was extinguished in a fraction of a second as the once steady beat wavered. 

 

The peaks dropped at an alarmingly fast rate, and the monitors blared, alerting all the medical personal that something was wrong. Oikawa's mind seemed to move in slow motion as a team of doctors and nurses raced in, promptly pushing him out of the way, and nearly forcing him to leave the room. He could only barely comprehend the hurried orders as the doctors worked feverishly to restart the once strong beating heart. Although only a few minutes had passed, it felt like hours, with each failed attempt to restart his friend's heart, Oikawa felt like a part of himself was slowly being torn apart into irreparable pieces. 

 

Memories of all the things he had done with Iwaizumi, memories of their childhood, all seemed to come flooding back in unrelenting waves. Every year spent together, every day spent laughing, every hour spent on the court, every minute spent in playful arguments and every meaningful second that Oikawa would never be able to forget. The thought of losing the person who meant the world to him was suffocating, and the pain was unbearable. Trying to imagine the world without him would be more the Oikawa would ever be able to bear; he silently prayed, hoping that some kind of miracle would happen to take away all of his worries. Every last cell of his body hoped for a miracle, even with the knowledge the Iwaizumi had already spoken his last words.

 

“Please Iwaizumi, hold on for me, just hold on, I can’t live without you.” Oikawa pleaded quietly, knowing that his words were going completely unheard. 

 

An eerie silence suddenly filled the hall, there wasn't a single order left to be made, there was not a single thing that could be done.

 

"Time of death, 12:58 am..." and with the simple sentence, Oikawa felt as though his entire world had collapsed. The world around him seemed to speed by, but he couldn't move as he watched the doctors and nurses leave the room, each casting a sympathetic look towards him. He couldn't enter the room, the thoughts of what he might see were enough to make him feel physically sick. His back hit the wall and he slowly slid to the ground, the shock of what had just happened taken over his mind. One final doctor left Iwaizumi's room, and she slowly approached the man who was sitting on the ground with a tear stained face.

 

"We've removed all the monitors, and bandaged him up, would you like to say goodbye?" She asked gently

 

"To what? He's already gone." Oikawa said, the bitterness clear in each word.

 

"Maybe so, but this may help, even if only a little." She said, with a defeated sigh, Oikawa pulled himself up and trailed after the doctor back into the room. The atmosphere had changed, all hope was gone, and now everything just felt cold. "Please take all the time you need."

 

"Thank you," Oikawa said tiredly as he sat beside Iwaizumi's bed, he lightly took his hand and held it. "Your hand is still warm, and for once you actually look peaceful; I feel like you're just going to wake up at any second and mock me for crying. I miss you already, never has anyone meant as much to me as you did." He said with the exhaustion from the last sixteen hours finally starting to set in. If Oikawa had even a shred of composure before, it was gone now, this was it; this was Iwaizumi’s last living moments, those were his last words. There were no mistakes, Oikawa was not proven wrong, he had lost his soulmate because he had wanted to see him.

 

On some level, he knew that this wasn’t his fault, he couldn’t have known that this would happen but that didn’t lessen the pain in the slightest. His loss was right in front of him, all he wanted was to see his friend; to talk, to spend time together, to just have one another. Now, he would never get that luxury again, they had said their last words to each other. If Iwaizumi was really his soulmate then the words on his wrist would be ones of love. Oikawa hesitantly turned his friend’s wrist, and a strangled sob slipped past his lips.

 

_Please don’t leave me, I love you._

           

There was no denying that the person he lost was his soulmate, and there was no longer anything he could do to fix it. All the words left unsaid, the fear that had stopped him for telling Iwaizumi sooner seemed so trivial. How could he have allowed his fear to stop him when he knew that they days were so limited? He didn’t take his chance, and lost it; he was starting to feel like he lost the only thing that really mattered to him. He would sacrifice anything if it gave him just one more chance, if he had just one more day with his friend he would have changed so many things. It was too late for these kinds of thoughts, he was so close to telling Iwaizumi everything, and yet, in the end his resolve meant nothing.

 

Life would go on, the community would repair the damage, and people would continue to live. For many, this was a horrific tragedy, but it didn’t affect them in the slightest. Oikawa was not one of those people, there was nothing that could repair his kind of damage. Nothing could fix the damage done to his heart and mind, nothing could resolve the new-found hatred for life. He had never been one to have such a negative view of the world, but now, nothing seemed meaningful. Volleyball, school, love, friends, family; none of it seemed the same anymore. It was like looking at the world through a cracked camera lens that would never be repaired.

 

The twenty-years-old Oikawa continued to live, but without his former sense of purpose, and with an emptiness in his heart that would never be filled. He found too many evenings would be spent sitting by his friend’s grave, and all of his passions seemed to slip between his fingers; life seemed to mock him in every effort he made. He tried to make the most of his life, his tried to live because he knew it would have been what Iwaizumi wished.

 

On one particular day, he found himself sitting in front of Iwaizumi’s grave, a bouquet of flowers in his arms as he spoke to the headstone, knowing that there was no one here to hear his sad words.

 

“It’s been a year Iwa-Chan, I miss you more than anything.” Oikawa said softly “I’ve been trying so hard to move on, I try and try and try, and nothing seems to change. The more I try, the more I begin to wonder if there’s any point at all. A life without you, just isn’t worth living…”


End file.
